Secrets
by dumbblonde76
Summary: Samantha needs help escaping from her abusive stepfather. She turns to Magnum, but will he be able to help her if she doesn't tell him the whole truth? TEMPORARILY on hold.
1. No Choice

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except for samantha, mike, and any future characters that you don't recognize from the show**

**A/N: this is my second Magnum story, and i'm excited! i'm not sure how often i'll be able to update this because i have a lot to do for school, but hopefully i'll have another chapter up before the end of this week. please review and tell me what you think.  
**

Chapter One- Samantha's POV

_I can't keep going on like this._

_I need to find someone who can help me...I can't escape from Mike alone._

_No matter where I go, he manages to find me. I thought that going all the way to Hawaii would throw him off, but I have a feeling that he is here too. _

_I can't go to the police; they would believe Mike. And, I don't think I have enough money to hire someone to protect me._

_Besides, how do I know who I can trust? I don't even know anyone in this state!_

_Unless...could he still be here?_

_Even if he is, he was a friend of Mom's, not mine. I think they lost contact with each other before I was even born._

_Though, fro m what Mom said about him, he would be a person I can trust. _

_But, how can I find him? And, when and if I do, how will I pay him? How do I know he'll even help me?_

_I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? _

**A/N: so, what do you think? please tell me so i know whether or not to continue!**


	2. New Client

**A/N: i typed this up really fast, so if there are any big mistakes, let me know.  
also, i messed up with the tenses in this chapter, sorry!**

Chapter Two- Magnum's POV

_After having just finished a long case, I was looking forward to a break. But, as usual, my plans were changed..."_

_**RING!**_

"What!" I barked into the phone, having just been awakened from a deep sleep.

"You're sure in a good mood this morning, Thomas." Rick said sarcastically.

"Rick," I sighed, "How many times do I have to ask you _not_ to call me early in the morning?"

"How many times do I have to ask _you_ not to use the club as your office?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a girl here asking for you."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, she just said she wanted to talk to you."

"Then how do you know she's a client? She could be a date."

"Thomas, she looks no more than fifteen or sixteen years old. I'd certainly _hope_ she's a client."

"Oh."

"Listen Thomas, don't take to long getting over here; she looks pretty freaked out."

"Tell her I'll be over soon, okay Rick?"

"Yeah, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha's POV

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." _I thought as I sat at a table at the King Kamahama Club.

It hadn't taken too long to find out where I could find Mr. Magnum; there had to be at least twenty newspaper articles about him and his cases.

I just finished talking to Rick Wright, manager of the club and a friend of Mr. Magnum.

He said he would call him for me.

He's walking back to me now. Hopefully he'll tell me Mr. Magnum is coming soon because if I have to wait much longer, I think I might chicken out and leave.

"Thomas just woke up, so it might be about an hour before he gets here. Is there anything I can get for you while you wait?"

"I'd like some water, please."

"Okay, I'll bring that to you in a minute." he said with a smile.

As I sat there and waited, my anticipation grew. I was about to put my life in the hands of a complete stranger!

_How much should I tell him? What if he wants to go to the police?_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a tall man wearing blue jeans, a Hawaiian shirt, and a Detroit Tigers hat walked into the room and headed straight for me.

**A/N: please tell me what you think... thanks for reading!**


	3. Trust Me

**A/N: sorry if this is a little choppy...i wrote this at odd intervals during the day.**

Chapter Three- Samantha's POV

"Hi, I'm Thomas Magnum."

"Hi," I said as I timidly shook his extended hand. "My name is Samantha."

As he took a seat across from me, I was overcome by fear at the realization of what I was about to do.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I also was unsure if I should tell him _everything_.

"Mr. Magnum..."

"Call me Thomas." he interrupted.

"Um...Okay. Thomas...I...I need you to protect me." I said, the last part in a rush.

"From who?"

"If you want my help, you have to tell me." he said softly after I hadn't answered for several moments.

He was right; I knew that.

I struggled to hold back my tears, but I was not successful. As the tears rolled down my cheeks, I contemplated what to do next.

He gently took my hand, and I looked up at him.

"I know it's hard to trust someone you don't know, but, I'd like you to give me a chance; I want to help you."

"Who are you running from?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't go to the police...at least not yet."

"I don't think I can promise you that. I'd like to...but I can't."

"Okay." I said, glad that he was being honest with me.

"Will you tell me anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said reluctantly.

I took a deep breath and said, "I saw my stepfather...commit a crime."

"What kind of a crime."

I paused, unsure of how to answer that.

"A serious crime." I answered vaguely.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but he didn't push for more details.

"Where are you staying now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nowhere yet; I just arrived in Hawaii this morning."

"Well, I think you would be safer if you stayed with me. That way, I would be able to ensure your safety...Is that alright with you?"

"Sure...You live on Robin Master's estate, don't you?

"Yes." he said, sounding surprised that I knew that.

I smiled in amusement, glad that I had researched him so extensively.

As we drove to the estate, I felt both relief at the fact that Thomas was going to help me, and anxiety over problems that I was sure would soon surface.

**A/N: please tell me what you think!**


	4. Meeting Higgins and the Lads

**A/N: sorry it's taken so long for me to update; i've been pretty busy! **

Chapter Four- Magnum's POV

_As I drove to the estate, I looked over at the girl sitting next to me._

_I didn't know why I didn't push her for more information; I knew that I wouldn't get anywhere with this case unless she told me _everything.

_I should have told her that I wouldn't take the case if she didn't answer all of my questions, but I just couldn't. She looked so desperate and frightened that I decided to wait to press her for more until I had gained her trust...maybe this was a good decision...maybe not._

"So," I said casually, "where are you from?"

"New Jersey"

"That's pretty far away. Why did you decide to come to Hawaii?"

"I thought that if I went far enough away, my stepfather wouldn't be able to find me...I guess I was wrong."

"Why are you so sure that he _has_ found out you're here?"

"Just a feeling I guess."

"You know, the police would be able to do more for you than I can. Why don't you want to go to them for help?"

"They haven't been very helpful to me in the past," she said, so quietly that I could barely here her.

_I was very curious about what she had gone to the police about and why they hadn't been a help to her, but I decided to let the subject drop...at least for the moment._

_A few minutes later, we pulled into the estate._

_As we got out of the car, Zeus and Apollo came charging at us._

_I was somewhat concerned about how Samantha would react to them, but my worries were unnecessary._

_When they ran up to her, she knelt down and began scratching them behind the ears. _

_They took an instant liking to her, and they began to lick her face._

_I looked up and saw Higgins walking across the lawn, a scowl on his face as usual._

_Before I could explain the situation to Higgins, Samantha stood up and said with a smile, _"You must be Johnathan Higgins. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Samantha. Mr. Magnum told me that it would be alright if I stayed herefor awhile; I certainly hope that I won't be imposing."

_Judging by his quick change of expression, Higgins took as strong of a liking to Samantha as Zeus and Apollo had._

"Of course not, my dear; you are most welcome here," Higgins said graciously.

_With that, he led her up to the main house, the dogs running along behind them. _

**A/N: please let me know what you think. if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know. :)**


	5. Too Late

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter; please let me know what you think!**

Chapter Five- Samantha's POV

"_Why do rich people like such disgusting food?" I thought dismally to myself as I tried to stomach the food Mr. Higgins had placed before me._

_I had no idea what that food even was, and I don't think that I really wanted to know._

_I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Higgins was saying, but I was unsuccessful. He was telling me some sort of war story. Normally, I'm sure I would have found it interesting, but at the moment all I could think about was how much time Thomas was going to let go by before he again tried to get me to open up to him. _

_I wanted so much to just tell him everything and to not worry about what consequences might result from it. _

_Unfortunately, Mom was always the brave one...not that it did her any good._

_I tore myself away from those thoughts, knowing that dwelling to long on them would certainly not have a positive result._

_When I tuned back in, Mr. Higgins was just finishing his story._

"Well," he said with a smile, "It's getting quite late, and I'm sure you're rather tired."

_Up until then, I hadn't fully realized how tired I really was, but, with his words, I began to feel the full affect of the last few, almost sleepless, days. _

_After Thomas went back to the guest house, Mr. Higgins and I walked together up the stairs, and he bade me good-night outside my room._

_I expected to fall asleep right away, but, some-what surprisingly, the long awaited sleep would not come._

_After just lying in bed for an hour or two, I decided to get up and go for a walk._

_Not wanting to wake anyone up, I made my way outside and to the beach as silently as I could._

_When I reached the beach, I sat down and gazed at the waters before me._

_It was so beautiful; I wished so strongly that I was there on a vacation without a care in the world._

"_Maybe someday, when all this worry and fear is behind me, I'll be able to," I thought._

_I must have fallen asleep thinking that pleasant thought because I awoke sometime later to see that dawn was only an hour or so away._

_I got clumsily to my feet and began to stumble sleepily back towards the house._

_When I reached the gate that leads back up to the lawn, I paused._

"_I'm going to tell him the whole story today. It would be foolish not to," I thought to myself._

_Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me._

_I turned, and was shocked and terrified at what I saw._

_Before I could let out a cry for help, a hand was clamped across my mouth._

_I began to struggle and kick, hoping against hope that Thomas, Mr. Higgins, the dogs, or, well, anyone would come by. _

_But, it was no use. I was just too weak and tired to put up much of a fight._

_As I was pulled toward the end of the beach, I wished desperately that I would have told Thomas...because now it was too late._


	6. Where do I start?

**A/N: i hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter Six- Magnum's POV

_I had been enjoying a good night's sleep and a chance to momentarily forget Samantha and all her problems, when, as usual, my temporary solace was interrupted by Higgins._

_I have been awaken by his persistent pounding on my door more times than I can count, but that morning in particular I was in no mood for it._

_I had lain awake for hours wondering what I was going to do about Samantha's case, and it wasn't until very early in the morning that I was finally able to drift off to sleep._

_I desperately needed sleep if I was going to be of any help to her at all, so I decided that whatever Higgins wanted could wait a few more hours._

_I rolled over onto my stomach and put my pillow over my head, trying to block out Higgins._

_But, like all of my problems, he didn't just go away._

"Magnum! Get up _immediately_!"

"Go away!"

"No, I will NOT go away; this is important!"

"It's _always_ 'important!' Well, whatever it is, I am NOT going to do it! You can either do it _yourself_, or wait until I wake up ON MY OWN!"

"Magnum...Samantha's gone."

"She's what?" I asked incredulously.

"She's missing." he said again. "I had gone up to her room to see if she was awake and would like to join me for breakfast, but she was not there. I was at first unconcerned; however, upon further search of the estate, I have come to the conclusion that she is gone. I am uncertain as to whether she left of her own free will and will shortly return, or...well, if something of a more serious nature has occurred."

_While Higgins was talking, I was quickly getting dressed._

_As he finished, I pushed open my bedroom door and stormed past him._

_I ran up the stairs and outside, heading towards the main house with Higgins trailing along behind me._

"Magnum, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

_Even though Higgins had already checked, I looked for her throughout the estate just to be sure._

_Finally, I made my way down to the beach._

_I scanned the beach and saw in the sand what looked to be the marks of a scuffle._

_It could have been merely a coincidence, something caused by the wind, but my instincts told me otherwise._

_As I thought over the possibilities of what had happened, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach because I had no clue as to what had happened to her, who was responsible, or how I was going to find her._

_I mentally kicked myself for not getting more information from or about her._

_Not knowing what kind of danger she was in, I knew that I had to work fast...Unfortunately, I had no idea where to start. _

**A/N: please let me know what you think:)**


	7. Of Mice and Men

**A/N: **In this chapter, I give Samantha the last name 'Ziolkowski.' This was the last name of my sixth grade English teacher. She was one of the first to get me interested in writing. Wherever you are, thanks Mrs. Z!

Chapter Seven- Magnum's POV

_I walked back to the main house and up to Sam's room, dreading the task that lay before me._

_I couldn't stop thinking of how stupidly I had handled this case; I knew that if anything happened to Sam, I'd never be able to forgive myself._

_I walked into her room and looked around. She hadn't brought much with her, only a backpack and a small handbag._

_I carefully dumped the contents out onto the bed, and I began to look through them._

_Among the typical cosmetics were a half a dozen well-worn books. I picked up the one closest to me and read the title: _Of Mice and Men.

_As I looked at the book in my hand, a distant memory sparked in the back of my mind. I couldn't quite grasp what that memory was, but my little voice told me that it was important for me to remember._

_I set the book down and began to look through the rest of Sam's things, hoping that the memory would come to me later._

_I looked in her wallet, hoping to find some form of identification that would help me track down her stepfather._

_I pulled out her driver's license and looked at the address._

_Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper off of the nightstand, I wrote down the address._

_Realizing that I didn't know Sam's last name and that it would help me in my search, I looked back at her license._

Samantha Ziolkowski

_When I read that name, I froze. _

_At that moment, the memory sparked by _Of Mice and Men_ came to me._

_Before Michelle, I had been in love with a woman named Lisa Ziolkowski._

_We had been together for over a year when she became interested in another man. He was a real creep, and I was worried about her._

_For about a month, she went out with both him and me, trying to choose between us._

_When I voiced my concerns about this man to her, she attributed what I said about him as jealousy. Lisa said I was being petty, and she chose him over me. _

_I never saw her again; I was devastated._

_Her favorite book had been Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. She reread it countless times and very frequently could be seen carrying around a tattered copy. _

_It could merely have been a coincidence that Lisa and Sam had the same last name, but something told me that it wasn't._

_I reached over and picked up that worn book._

_My hand trembled slightly as I opened the book to the inside cover. _

_There I found, in flowing cursive, the name _Lisa Ziolkowski.

**A/N: **_Of Mice and Men_ is a book by John Steinbeck. I would recommend it to anyone.


	8. Alone

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I started this chapter over a month ago, but never got around to finishing it. It's not as long as I had planned; I just wanted to finish it up and put it online. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Eight- Samantha's POV

_I was alone in a cold damp basement. The guys who grabbed me had left me about an hour before; though I'm sure they weren't far away. I was terrified of what would happen when they came back. I didn't know how much I could handle…_

_After I was grabbed, I was dragged to the end of the beach where another guy had a boat waiting. I tried to fight my way free, but this only seemed to amuse them. _

_After I was practically thrown into the boat, a blindfold was put around my eyes._

_As we traveled to our destination, the men told me their plans for me. I had no real interest in hearing that, so I tuned them out. Afterward, I realized that this was probably an unwise decision. Having an idea (even if it was only a vague idea) of what was going to happen would help me, in a way, to prepare myself. So, all I could do was sit, wait, and worry._

_I assumed that Mike would be coming before too long. He may have hired someone else to kidnap me and rough me up a bit, but if he intended for me to die, he would take care of that himself. I wanted to tell myself that that was not what he had planned, but I knew better. _

While I was worried about what would happen when Mike came, I decided to take hope in the fact that he wasn't here yet. The longer it took for him to get there, the more time Thomas would have to find me…if he even COULD find me.

**A/N: I will try to update this in the near future, but I can't make any promises…however, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update (hint, hint :D)**

**Thank you for reading!  
dumbblonde**


End file.
